


Paper Rings (You're the One I Want)

by LadyNoir



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Arson, BAMF Caroline Forbes, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Friendship is Magic, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Damon Salvatore, Protective Stefan Salvatore, Sassy Damon Salvatore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir/pseuds/LadyNoir
Summary: Alexandra Salvatore is a very peculiar girl, with memories of a life once lived and budding weird powers she is here to change the future for the better and to have fun while doing it, she's also going to fix her family in the process.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Original Female Character(s), Damon Salvatore & Original Female Character(s), Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore & Original Female Character(s), Matt Donovan & Original Female Character(s), Stefan Salvatore & Original Female Character(s), Tyler Lockwood & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	1. A Girl In the Family

**Paper Rings (You're The One I Want)**

It was not ideal.

Alexandra knew it, Zach knew it, Stefan Knew it, hell even Damon knew it. But there was nothing else to do, not now that her mother was dead, not now that would-be-Sarah or Gail didn't seem to exist, or that Alexandra had been born too. Alexandra Salvatore was not supposed to exist and everyone knew it.

Stefan had tried to convince Zach to give the girl up for adoption, he had, but Zach had been devastated by not-Gail's untimely death, that Stefan didn't have the heart to take the baby away and compel his 'nephew'. Damon for his part had been distant and had expressed his distaste for the baby. And thus in the twentieth night of August of the year 1993, Alexandra Salvatore had been born.

Which sucked.

Alexandra was sure of that, it sucked big time, Damon had left after murdering a lot of people and Stefan had stayed behind to help Zach with the newest addition to the family, which was weird as fuck. Alexandra was a sentient baby, or not a baby at all, but a grown ass woman trapped in a baby's body with all that came with being a baby.

At first she didn't understand much, not at all, but as she continued growing she realized just what had gone down in her life and where she was. Mystic Falls, supernatural central, and she was a Salvatore. She was beyond screwed. But everything was not that bad, Zach was a half decent dad and he tried his best. Stefan had left just after she had been potty trained and Damon had just been there for her birth, all in all, it was a great.

She lived in a huge house, which she loved, the Salvatore Boarding House had to be her favorite place in the whole wide world, her room made her feel like a victorian princess and she loved it. Since there was not much she could do as a child, she had decided to live her life and just go where the world took her.

With Zach's pushing she became friends with Caroline Forbes. To be honest, Alexandra loved the blonde girl, the girl was bubbly and sweet and it only made Alexandra want to protect her. Of course Alexandra also knew Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert and so the four girls had a sort of an odd friendship, but Alexandra's best friend was Caroline, end of the story.

As she continued to grow up, Alexandra began noticing that she took after her uncles, with green eyes and black hair, she was a strange mix of Damon and Stefan, it weirded her out a little bit, but she had to admit that she was a cute child. That said, she quite liked her Uncle Stefan, he never failed to show on her birthday and christmas and she often called him and loved to tell her about her days, if only to bother him a little.

When she began middle school she began hanging out with Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan, since she was not as interested in gossip as Elena and Bonnie were, although due to Caroline's pestering she had joined the cheerleading squad and after pestering her dad, he had allowed her to take Karate and Boxing classes. Tyler and Matt were fun to be around. The trio became pranksters and soon enough no one in school was safe.

As High School neared, she realized that her peaceful times were coming to an end, with that she threw herself to her trainings, she was already flexible enough thanks to cheerleading and she could also pack a punch, or so Tyler had said when she had broken his nose due to him stealing her first kiss in freshman year. She then had kissed Matt if only to say that he had taken her choice for her second kiss, the three of them had been awkward around each other for around a week until Alexandra had cornered them both and threatened to beat the shit out of them if they didn't go back to being friends again.

Logically, Alexandra knew that Elena's parents were going to die. Which is why she had refused the girl's offer to take her home that night, she had watched how Elena had left and then had decided to approach Matt once she was sure that Caroline was not doing something stupid.

"You know, she might come around," Alexandra said, making her friend jump, she smirked at him as he turned to face her, a scowl on his face, "Or she might not, cheer up Matthew, if she leaves she doesn't deserve you."

Matt huffed at Alexandra and crossed his arms, she continued smirking, "Is this your attempt to make me feel better?"

"Ah, no, I don't do teen drama, I would have called Tyler for that, this is me being your benevolent best friend," she said.

Matt rolled his eyes at her but accepted the one armed hug that she offered, "Thanks Alex, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Die of boredom, worship Elena more than this whole town seems to do, I mean, don't get me wrong, I like her, she's a nice friend, if a little judgy but people seems to like her too much," Alexandra said, gesturing with her hands.

Matt chuckled at her, "Maybe you're just jealous."

"Me? Alexandra Alexandra Salvatore, jealous of Elena Gilbert? Ha, I'd like to see that day, Matt, hun, she wishes she was as fun as I am," Alexandra said with a grin.

"Of course," Matt conceded, Alexandra smiled at him, "Why don't I drop you home?"

"Sure, let me go look for Care, can't leave her behind or Liz would kill me," Alexandra said, Matt nodded and the dark haired girl left to look for her friend.

At the end Tyler ended up leaving with them, so they squeezed themselves into Matt's old truck and he drove first to Caroline's home, since she was the nearest to the Bonfire Party. When they rolled up to Caroline's home, Liz Forbes was outside waiting for them, she asked them to step out of the truck and proceeded to tell them about Elena's accident.

Three out of four teens were struck, while one was doing a fantastic job to hide her apathy. After Matt promised to drive safely, Liz let them go. The trio remained silent on the way to the Salvatore Boarding House, Alexandra looked at her two friends.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said softly, Matt and Tyler nodded, she squeezed Tyler's hand before she ran towards the huge driveway of her home.

The first thing she noticed was the red vintage porsche parked next to her mustang, she had to hide a smile as she walked towards the door of her home. She opened the door and walked in, her feet taking her to the parlor where Stefan was standing talking to her father.

"Sup!" she greeted the two men, they turned to look at her, Stefan with a smile and Zach with a slight frown on his face.

"Isn't that shirt a little too tight?" Zach asked, Alexandra snorted and fixed her jacket and pulled down her shirt.

"Is it okay now, dad?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"Of course, Jaybird" Zach said fondly, she walked up to him and hugged him before turning her attention to Stefan.

"Uncle Stef! You know, you look pretty fly for a dead guy," she said as he pulled her into a hug.

Zach made a strangled sound on his throat as Alexandra let go of Stefan, "by the way little miss, you're late."

"Oh yes, about that, Sheriff Liz stopped us at her place while we went to drop Care off, apparently Dr. Gilbert took a dive with his wife and Elena," she said nonchalantly, Zach looked surprised for a moment before he looked at Stefan.

"Was this the family you were telling me about?" Zach asked, Stefan nodded and Zach returned his gaze to Alexandra, "Alex, remember what he talked about, sensibility? Tact? I swear you and Caroline."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, people don't like it when we do that, anyways, Matt was a little spooked, tomorrow's the funeral so we have to go, since I'm Elena's friend and all that," Alexandra said dismissively.

"You know her?" Stefan asked, Alexandra nodded.

"She's been my friend since elementary school, cause Care and I didn't like her much in kindergarten, nowadays we're like casual friends, her best friend is Bonnie Bennett, although they're both a little judgy," Alexandra explained.

"Judgy?" Stefan asked amused, she nodded.

"They are really critical of my friendship with Matt and Tyler, and to be honest I never asked their opinions about it, but we get along well, I guess," Alexandra crossed her arms and shrugged, "what about you, Uncle Stef? What brings you to Mystic Falls? My birthday isn't for a couple of months and you promised to take me to Disney World again this year."

Stefan smiled at her and nodded, "I'm sure it can be arranged, I'm just visiting, although I think I'd like to stay a while."

"Cool!" Alexandra said, then yawned, "Well I'm tired, so goodnight dad, goodnight uncle Stef."

Alexandra disappeared upstairs to her room, to be a teenager in a house and place that soon would be full to the brim with vampires, what a thought.


	2. Differences In The Narrative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan Salvatore takes his idiot juice every morning. Alexandra welcomes her 'cousin' into her everyday life.

Summer passed quickly, Elena closed herself in self pity, and Alexandra continued with her planned summer. Even Disney World was a success with Stefan, when they had returned he had told her that he was moving permanently to Mystic Falls, much to Zach’s charging and Alexandra’s glee, she liked Stefan a lot, he had bought her her beloved car and was really nice to her. Although he warned her not to call him Uncle Stefan in school, since it was going to be awkward. 

Since they were going to be playing the cousins card, Alexandra had taken to prank and joke with Stefan and even had gotten him to give her the necklace, it was a pretty yet powerful move that Alexandra had pulled, but since Stefan seemed to be happy to spoil his niece, she often liked to exploit her advantage. 

The first day of the school year was a little weird, Alexandra had arrived to school with Stefan who had insisted on taking her, she had been quick to show him the office and disappear from his sight, she found Caroline on her way to find Matt and Tyler and hugged and screamed with the blond for a second before hugging her again with laughter. 

“Two more years of this and we’re free,” she said with a grin as she hugged Caroline. 

The blonde nodded at her, “I can’t believe we’ve made it this far, I’m looking for Elena and Bonnie, you coming?” 

“Nah, I’m looking for Matt and Tyler, I’ll join you girls later,” Alexandra said with a wink. 

Caroline blinked a few times, “are you hiding something from me? Alexandra? What are you hiding from me?” 

Alexandra just laughed as she walked away from Caroline. She found Matt and Tyler outside near the football field. 

“Sup, knuckleheads, did you miss me?” she asked as she hugged them. 

“Of course we did, Matt almost killed me with his brooding, I’m tired of telling him that he’s too good for Elena,” Tyler grumbled, arms crossed. 

Alexandra looked at Matt and shrugged. 

“By the way, heads up, my cousin Stefan will be enrolling like right now and he’s almost as handsome as I am gorgeous,” Alexandra said with a smirk, “So the female attention of this school will be focused on him.” 

“You have a cousin?” asked Tyler confused, Alexandra nodded. 

“Two actually, Dad took him this summer, poor kid is tired of living with his asshole older brother, but I’m pretty sure we’ll have Damon around too, they’re inseparable since their parents died, also don’t mention the parents or Damon around Stef, he’s touchy,” Alexandra said seriously, Tyler and Matt nodded. 

“Who do you think will hook up with your cousin?” Tyler asked, Alexandra smirked at him. 

“I bet you twenty bucks that Elena will be his girlfriend by the end of the month,” she said. 

“Alexandra,” Matt groaned, but Tyley shook her hand. 

“Deal, you can’t run interference,” Tyler warned. 

“You think I want cousin Stef with Elena Gilbert? God no,” Alexandra said crossing her arms and Tyler smirked at her.

“Then why bet at all?” Matt asked, Alexandra grinned at him. 

“Cause cousin Stef drinks his idiot juice every morning,” she said seriously. 

A moment later the three friends cracked up laughing and decided to walk inside. 

* * *

It wasn’t that Alexandra was not popular, because she was, she was the top of the food chain and she knew it. She was smart, pretty and athletic, it was the perfect combination for a High School girl, she also took no shit from anyone and she was a good friend. And she had also beat up the senior she had made out with and he had told everybody that she was a slut and tried to make everyone believe that she slept with him, it had taken both Matt and Tyler to pry her away from the bleeding senior and Liz Forbes had congratulated her. 

It had quelled the rumors and since then no one dared messed up with Alexandra Salvatore, not because Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood would beat anyone up, but because she would do it herself in all of her 5’6 glory. 

After school she texted Stefan to inform him that she had cheerleading practice and that she would be going to the Grill afterwards with her friends. What she didn’t expect was to cross paths with Stefan at the Grill. It was awkward since Elena had arrived with him and Caroline was still sort of mad at her for not telling her about him. 

“Alexandra,” Stefan greeted her, she smiled at him from her table with Matt and Tyler. 

“Stef, hi,” she said awkwardly, “these are Matt and Tyler, uh, guys, this is Stefan, my cousin.” 

Matt and Tyler waved at him awkwardly, Stefan smiled at them before leaving to sit at Elena’s table, Caroline eyed Alexandra and the dark haired girl just shrugged. 

“Elena told me that she needed time,” Matt said dejectedly, Alexandra sighed and rubbed his back. 

“More like time to find another guy,” Tyler huffed. 

“Hey, I told you, many times now that Elena was not worth any of this, okay? You’re cooler than she’ll ever be, Mattie,” Alexandra said with a soft smile, Matt smiled at her. 

“And what about me?” asked Tyler, Alexandra laughed. 

“You’ll always be Tyler, our favorite pain in the ass,” she said as she ruffled his hair, Tyler moved before he grabbed her in a headlock and ruffled her hair, “asshole.” 

She was having so much fun that she didn’t notice when Stefan left with Elena, she said her goodbyes and cursed when she realized that her car was back at home where she had left it in the morning, she resigned herself to walk back to the boarding house. When she arrived it was late at night, she said hi to Zach and walked into Stefan’s room without knocking. 

“This is the last time I take an offer from you to,” Alexandra stopped as she saw Stefan holding Katherine’s picture, “why do you have a vintage picture of Elena?” 

“Alexandra, I, uh, I’m sorry,” Stefan said awkwardly. 

“That’s not a picture of Elena, is it? That’s that awful woman who turned you, Kate, Katerina?” Alexandra pressed. 

“Katherine,” Stefan corrected. 

“You’re trying to date my friend because she’s a dead ringer for your ex? That’s fucked up uncle Stef, even for you,” she said, Stefan sighed and motioned for Alexandra to sit. 

He proceeded to explain Katherine to Alexandra, the full version and not the condensed one he had given her when she was 12 and asking why her favorite uncle was a vampire. She frowned several times and had tried to comfort Stefan through it. 

* * *

Next morning was more of the same, although she had her fun tag teaming with Stefan to make Tanner’s life a little complicated. Elena and Caroline had said that Alexandra and Stefan had resembled twins instead of cousins. The day passed easily between her classes and Alexandra had promised Caroline that she would attend the party in the woods. 

She had asked Stefan for a ride, first because Zach hated whenever she drove at night and second because if Stefan was going then Zach had to allow her to go. It was the perfect excuse with an overprotective parent that knew about the things that went bump in the night. 

When they arrived, the party was packed, Alexandra was quick to disappear through the crowd in search for her friends, she found the girls first and greeted them before continuing her trek, she needed to find Tyler. And found him she did as he was kissing Vicky against a tree. 

“Yeah it might be hot, but nobody wants to see Tyler, besides Vicky said no,” Alexandra said threatenly. 

Tyler stepped away from Vicky and glared at Alexandra, “I was just having my fun.” 

“When a lady says no, its no, Ty, we’ve talked about this,” Alexandra chastised him gently, she then turned her attention to Vicky, “Let’s take you home Vicky, you look like hell.” 

Alexandra pulled both Tyler and Vicky with her, knowing that Damon was lurking nearby, she was quick to locate Matt and ordered him to take Vicky home at the moment. Matt looked at his friends grateful and nodded before taking his sister away. 

“You took my fun away,” Tyler grumbled as he returned to the party with Alexandra. 

“I didn’t take your fun away, I prevented you from becoming a rapist, now be nice Ty,” she said linking their arms, Tyler sighed but nodded. 

The two of them continued drinking until the screams began, Alexandra sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“I don’t know why I bother coming to these things,” she mumbled, Tyler chuckled. 

“Cause you have to prevent me from being stupid, why else?” he joked. 

“Of course,” she said, “let’s leave, like now.” 

She had Tyler drop her home, Stefan’s car was still not there, but Zach was awake in the library, she informed him that she had arrived and went to her room. She had already changed into her pajamas and had texted Bonnie to please keep Caroline with her tonight when she heard the door closing downstairs. With a sight she made her way to Stefan’s room, not bothering to knock only to come face to face with Damon. 

“Ah, uncle Damon,” she said bored, “it’s not a family reunion until you’re here.” 

“You were at the party tonight, young lady,” Damon said in a mocking tone, Alexandra crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at him. 

“Of course I was, I am a teenager, I go to parties and apparently save my friends from doing stupid things,” Alexandra said. 

Damon seemed amused by the youngest Salvatore and walked up to her, “You’re a brave one aren’t you?” 

Alexandra shrugged, “if you’re trying to scare me, it won’t work, uncle Damon.” 

Damon snorted and then was quick to pin her against a wall, his vampire face close to hers, Alexandra just sighed and pulled his face away from hers with her free hand, he stepped back a little confused and she straightened her shirt. 

“I watch slasher films for fun and I am the organizer of the yearly Halloween Party, this will be my third year, I revel in the fear of my peers, uncle Damon,” she explained calmly, “Now if you excuse me, I need my beauty sleep, by the way, uncle Stef, you hurt Care’s feelings tonight, I expect an apology, to her.”

Alexandra left Stefan’s room without looking back, the Salvatore brothers exchanged glances. 

“Is she?” Damon asked confused by the ordeal. 

“Zach has been mentioning teenage rebellion,” Stefan said, “she’s usually sweet, she’s like the mom friend.” 

“So I noticed,” Damon said. 


	3. Dumb not Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon goes out of his way to threaten his niece, Alexandra is not amused.

With Vicky not bitten by Damon, her next day was quiet, she picked up Caroline early from Bonnie’s and helped her blonde friend get ready for school. She had texted Matt to see how Vicky was doing and he told her that she was just hungover. Alexandra offered to help him look for a solution and told him that they would meet at school. 

“So there was this guy last night,” Caroline said as they walked through the school. 

“Really?” Alexandra asked sarcastically, Caroline rolled her eyes at her. 

“He was gorgeous, wicked blue eyes, dark hair and a leather jacket,” Caroline continued. 

Alexandra snorted, “I think you saw Cousin Damon, please stay away from him.” 

“Another cousin?” 

“Stef’s brother, I mean we all knew that sooner or later he’d be here, we were hoping on the later,” Alexandra explained as they reached their lockers, “Please promise me that you won’t hook up with Damon, Care, please.” 

“But why? He’s really hot,” Caroline said, Alexandra rolled her eyes. 

“Cause he’s currently a dick without feelings and you deserve someone better… like… uh… Like Mattie!” Alexandra suddenly said with a grin on her face before she grabbed Caroline’s hand and dragged her through the school until she found Matt. 

“Hey Alex, Caroline,” Matt greeted them. 

“Hi Mattie, you know Care, good, you’re taking her on a date this afternoon after school, have fun,” Alexandra said as she began walking away from them, grabbing Tyler who was walking towards Matt. 

“What the fuck, Salvatore?” Tyler asked, Alexandra smiled at him. 

“Matt is taking Care on a date while you and I drop Vicky off at this rehab center in Richmond ,” she explained as they walked. 

“Richmond?” Tyler asked, Alexandra nodded. 

“I can afford to skip a school day, and you owe it to Vicky,” Alexandra said as she walked to the parking lot, Tyler sighed but followed too. 

* * *

Vicky had been a little reluctant to stay at the Rehab Center, but Alexandra promised that it was a gift from her and Tyler to Matt, Alexandra assured her that she wanted the best for her best friend and Tyler begrudgingly agreed too. They returned to Mystic Falls a couple of hours past lunch so they stopped at the Grill, they sat in the back to spy on Caroline and Matt who seemed to be having fun on their date. 

“They look so cute, don’t they look cute, Ty?” Alexandra asked as she ate a fry from Tyler’s pile. 

“Ah, I guess,” Tyler told her as he continued to eat his burger, Alexandra looked at him confused. 

“You don’t happen to like Care, do you?” she asked slowly as she took another fry. 

“I mean she’s hot, but I’m happy for Matt, after Elena, he deserves this,” Tyler said, Alexandra smiled at him. 

She was about to say something to him when her phone rang, it was Stefan, she picked up. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do I want to know why you skipped school today?” he asked. 

“Tyler and I were taking Vicky Donnovan to a Rehab Center in Richmond, we thought it would be a nice thing to do for Matt,” she explained. 

She heard Stefan sigh on the line, “If you want to do good around the world, you need to tell me, I worry about you Alexandra.” 

“Okay, I’m sorry, please don’t tell dad,” she said softly, Tyler smirked at her. 

“I won’t, if you promise not to do it again,” he said. 

“Deal, you’re the best, Stef!” she said before she hung up, Tyler was still smirking at her, “Not a word, Lockwood.” 

“Hey, I’m not the one with the overprotective cousin,” he said, Alexandra rolled her eyes at him and stole another fry. 

“Anyway, Imma go home, the last thing I need is for Dad to find out,” she said, Tyler nodded at her. 

“You know, people are going to talk, they saw me leaving with you,” Tyler said, Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Let them, besides are you really going to pass the chance to have the school think that you’re sleeping with the hottest girl in town?” she asked with a smirk, Tyler blushed, “thought so, see you later Ty!” 

She returned home and parked her car next to Damon’s, she had to admit that her vampire relatives had style. As she was walking into the house, Elena Gilbert came out, Alexandra stopped in her tracks and frowned. 

“Elena, hi,” she said, the brunette looked spooked to see her. 

“Alexandra, I, uh, I was, uh talking to Stefan, I met his brother too,” she said awkwardly. 

“Oh, okay, I mean, I’m a little jealous, I’ve invited you, Bonnie and Care over a few times and only Care has come cause you and Bonnie said that the house was creepy, but Stef’s here and suddenly my house is a free for all?” Alexandra asked, slightly annoyed. 

Elena had the decency to look apologetic, “I… uh… sorry, I just.” 

Alexandra’s face broke into a grin, “just kidding Elena, god, you should have seen your face, it’s okay.” 

Elena looked surprised and nodded, “I… uh… I’ll see you tonight at the Comet?” 

“Sure! Take care!” 

Alexandra walked into the house, still laughing about her encounter with Elena when she came to face both Damon and Stefan in the parlor. 

“Ugh, the testosterone is this house is killing me,” she said, crossing her arms a smirk on her face. 

“Alexandra,” Stefan said as he turned to greet her. 

“Uncle Stef, uncle Damon,” she said as she walked into the parlor and plopped down on the nearest couch. 

“You think you’re funny?” Damon asked, looking at her. 

She raised an eyebrow at him, “I think I’m adorable.”

“I could kill you in the blink of an eye, little girl,” Damon said as he towered over her, pinning her to the couch. 

She looked up at him smiling, “then do it, just do it, uncle D, don’t let your dreams be dreams.” 

Damon huffed irritatedly before he left the room, Alexandra smirked at winked at Stefan who was staring at her confused. 

“Is he out?” she mouthed at him, Stefan nodded at her, she laughed, “he wants people to fear him, I won’t give him the opportunity.” 

“Damon’s dangerous, Alexandra,” Stefan warned. 

“I am dangerous too, uncle Stef,” she said standing, she opened her jacket to reveal a wooden stake, “and a little paranoid.” 

“Oh,” Stefan said sounding surprised, she smiled at him kindly. 

“I might be dumb sometimes, but I’m not stupid,” she said, Stefan laughed, “Are you coming to see the Comet tonight? Elena will probably want to see you.” 

“Are you going?” he asked, she nodded, “With who?” 

“Tyler, I guess, Care is probably going with Matt, so it will be me and Tyler,” she said. 

“Do you like Tyler?” Stefan asked, Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him. 

“He’s my best friend, uncle Stef, of course I like him.” 

* * *

Alexandra walked around the Townsquare alone, she had left Tyler with Matt and Caroline who seemed to be getting along extremely well. She had seen Elena blow off Stefan and she was determined to find him when she was wooshed from the street. She held onto the person that was holding her as most likely Damon held her by the edge of the building. 

“Uncle Damon, if you’re going to kill me you can do it quick, your theatrics are boring me,” she said as she let go of his arm, he tightened his hold on her. 

“You are truly not scared of me?” he asked baffled. 

“Why would I? You’re a dick, yes, but you’re family, uncle Stef told me a lot about you while I was growing up, how you were a cool brother to him while he was growing up and a bunch of sappy things, and I honestly thought that you’d be cool to meet, but you’re just a dick, so disappointment of the year, I guess,” she said. 

Damon seemed to consider her words and stepped away from the edge, holding her at arm’s length from him, it seemed that he was looking at her for the first time in her life. 

“You look a little like Stefan around the eyes,” he said tilting her face with his hand, “But there’s some resemblance to me too, mostly the hair and the attitude too, I guess.” 

“Hurray,” Alexandra said sarcastically, Damon smirked. 

“I might keep you,” he said. 

“That’s creepy,” she answered. 

“Damon? What are you doing?” asked Stefan as he joined them on the roof. 

“Family bonding time,” Alexandra answered for Damon. 

“On a roof?” Stefan asked skeptically. 

“He was deciding whether to kill me or not, I’m waiting,” Alexandra answered as if they had been talking about the weather. 

“Damon,” Stefan said cautiously. 

Damon seemed to think his options before he handed Alexandra to Stefan and disappeared from the roof, the two Salvatores exchanged confused glances before Stefan got them down. 

“Uh, thanks Stef, do you think I can stay with Care tonight?” she asked, Stefan looked at her and nodded, “Help me look for her?” 

They found Caroline close to her car, Alexandra walked up to her and pulled her into a hug informing the blonde of the impending sleepover. 

“Do you need me to get you anything tomorrow before school?” Stefan asked, Alexandra nodded. 

“I keep an emergency bag under my bed,” she said, Stefan nodded before he left the two girls. 

The girls drove to Caroline’s house in between jokes, they got inside and closed the doors before heading to Caroline’s room. Alexandra was complaining about the testosterone in her home, Caroline laughed as they shared a tub of ice cream. The next morning at school was too normal, Alexandra stuck close to Caroline and the two had fun, and even Elena joined them for Cheerleading practice. 

After the practice Alexandra was expecting a quiet night at home, but Damon barged into her room and told her to change her clothes, she sighed but did as she was told. Damon stopped by a supermarket and bought a cake, Alexandra grumbling something about stupid vampires under her breath, he smiled at her and took notice of her necklace. 

“I’ve seen that before,” he said, Alexandra glared at him. 

“Uncle Stef likes to give me stuff, he bought me my car and has taken me to disney world twice, which is why he’s currently my favorite,” she said, arms crossed. 

Damon smirked at her, “I know what you’ve been doing with that blonde friend of yours.” 

“Good, you were supposed to,” she deadpanned. 

“Cheer up Alex, you’re going to see your friends tonight,” he said. 

“You’re insufferable, Uncle Damon,” she said, looking away from him. 

“Why do you always have to say uncle Damon?”

“Cause I have manners?” she said, Damon snorted, “Hey, I do, you’ve been mean to me, so you don’t get the full scope of my manners.” 

“And I will spend the rest of your life apologizing,” he said cheekily, she rolled her eyes at him. 

They arrived to the Gilbert Residence and were invited inside, much to Stefan’s charging. 

* * *

The next day was tiring, much to Alexandra’s luck, although she had seen that Stefan had gifted Elena a bracelet, probably infused with vervain. She sighed as she realized that Tanner was going to die, which was good, the guy was a dick, so she shrugged before grabbing Caroline’s arm and spending the day with the blonde and Bonnie while Elena was with Stefan. 

“It must be weird to you,” Bonnie said as they ate chips in the cafeteria. 

“Huh?” 

“Your cousin and Elena,” Bonnie said, Alexandra shrugged. 

“Stef is a big guy, he knows what he does, I wish the same could apply to Damon,” she mumbled. 

“He seems nosey,” Bonnie said, Alexandra snorted. 

“Preach it sister,” she said before grabbing another chip. 

Night came too soon to Alexandra tastes, she got ready for her game in her cheering uniform and spotted Stefan with the football team, she winked at him before she followed Caroline and the rest of the cheerleaders. Fortunately the game was cancelled when Tanner got killed so Alexandra got to go home early. 


End file.
